Don't Give Up Because You Are Loved
by xexiliajackson
Summary: Thranduil punishes the beautiful Xexilia and her father.


Uilwen [Thranduil one shot]

Title: Uilwen

Chapter Number/One-Shot: One Shot

Author: winterheart17

Actor/Non-Actor(AU) Lee/Character: Thranduil

Rating: M

Summary: When mortal Uilwen begs Thranduil to spare the lives of both her and her father, she despairs to find a cold and heartless King that appears to be deaf to her pleas. However, their relationship runs much deeper than that and Uilwen finds herself questioning if one forbidden night of pleasure is indeed enough. But more importantly, is it enough for Thranduil himself? (sorry, I suck at summaries)

Author's Notes/Warnings: There is explicit sexual content. I'm actually preparing myself for very little notes on this seeing as I generally write Tom Hiddleston fanfiction, so it would mean the world to me if you read it and would take the time to send me some feedback at winterheart17 ! :) But it's been something that has been playing in my head for a bit, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, dedicated to krimaldonado for she asked for a Lee Pace story months ago (sorry! And this is Thranduil) and ridovera for being such a sweetie pie and of course! The anon who requested a one shot of this man 3

'I beg of you, my King…' Uildair pleaded on his knees.

 _Father…_

I felt my heart clench at the agony on his face, his blue eyes bewildered, fixated upon the majestic figure draped on his throne.

 _Don't beg._

Struggling against the firm grasps of both the Elven guards flanked on either side of me, my efforts were futile. I grunted, my heart pounding in my chest at the fate that awaited me.

 _Just spare him. Just spare him._

'Father…' I whispered, the word dragged from the depths of my ragged soul.

 _Do not harm him._

With his body trembling, his eyes met my muddy brown ones. Eyes that had always distinguished me from the rest. Had always placed me in exile.

 _Father, stop._

I begged for him to listen to me. To leave.

 _You have done enough for me._

We both knew that our please would fall silently upon the deaf ears of Thranduil, our King who seemed rather unperturbed and calm as his icy blue eyes regarded us.

 _So unlike the eyes that had looked at me that night._

Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head, willing such impure thoughts to flee from me.

 _Look at you on your throne up there._

There he sat, unaffected and unmoving, almost like a beautifully carved statue that had fascinated me for years. Sometimes, as I laid in bed with my eyes closed, I wondered if his touch would be cool and unfeeling and if his heart was dead and unbeating inside his chest.

 _But you know the answer now, don't you?_

Then, almost as if someone had snapped their fingers, removing him from his mesmerized state, he blinked before flicking his hand in an unmistakable gesture.

'My King, I—' my Father started to speak once more before he was dragged roughly up this feet.

 _No._

'Spare her!' he cried out, wrenching the tears from my eyes at the agony in his voice that knifed me through the heart.

I struggled against the guards, willing my body to go to him. But it was of no use. No matter how hard I tried.

'Halt,' the single word echoed in the hall, silencing all and drawing my attention to the statue that had come to life.

 _Thranduil…_

My lips parted, the words ran dry on my tongue as my King descended the steps, his right hand lifting his silver robes gingerly and I could not help but stare, transfixed by the sweeping, elegant movement I had long tried to emulate.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, he lowered his robes before placing both his hands behind his back in an almost formidable stance. Cool and unyielding.

 _That was not how you were that night._

I berated and cursed myself for allowing such thoughts to cloud my mind once more.

As he passed by me, the breath caught in my throat as he threw me a glance at the corner of his eyes. A glance that almost reached inside my throat and clenched my heart in its icy fist.

 _Do you recognize me?_

I felt a spark of hope flare in my heart before I made scarce of it.

 _You are a fool._

He stopped right in front of Father who was breathing raggedly, his arms held up by the guards like a puppet with strings attached.

'Uildair,' our King spoke, his voice quiet yet commanding, a trait I had yet to figure out how he managed.

My Father stopped struggling, his body immediately going slack as he lowered his head in a respectful bow.

'My King,' he said, his voice controlled and submissive.

I looked at Thranduil's face and felt my heart sank at the lack of emotion on his face. He did not care for my Father. He did not care for us. We were but a nuisance, a thorn in his side that he could not wait to rid himself of.

'You would speak for her?' he asked my Father.

I saw Father draw in a visible deep breath before raising his gaze to meet his King's. He held it briefly before turning to his left to look at me.

 _Father._

I felt a lone tear run down my cheek at the love I saw in his eyes.

 _The fault is mine. I am to be blamed._

Then, he turned back slowly with steely determination.

 _No._

'She is my…child,' he said, his voice cracking and I closed my eyes, feeling my heart ache as tears rolled down my face.

'Ah…but she is not of Elven blood, is she, Uildair?' Thranduil purred, almost as if he were amused and enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him.

 _Stop it._

I wanted to scream at him for voicing out the one thing that I had fought hard for all my life. The one thing I had not only fought for myself but for my Father who had to be withstand and bear the taunts and insults that came from having a mortal daughter.

 _A sense of belonging._

'She is m—' Father began to speak but was swept into silence by the flick of Thranduil's sleeve.

'How many winters ago has it been now, UIldair, since you picked a newborn babe from the ashes and ruins of Dale?' Thranduil pressed, a coy smile playing on his lips.

Father grew quiet, as if somehow he had been robbed of his words as he lowered his head, knowing that there were some truths that could not be changed.

'You will answer your King when he addresses you,' Thranduil snapped, a brief glitch in his icy demeanour that disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared.

 _Have you no love inside of you?_

'How many winters?' he repeated himself, his tone returning to his usual calmness once more.

'Three and twenty…my King,' Father replied, his voice strained and forced.

With that answer, Thranduil turned quickly, his long and heavy robes making a sweeping, majestic gesture as he took two steps forward to his throne.

'And have I not tolerated her existence within this kingdom for three and twenty winters, Uildair?' he asked, turning his head upwards to the light, his nose high in the air.

The crown that sat on his head lent his towering figure a regal air with grace.

'Ye—yes, my King and we—we are both humbled and grateful for the kindness that you have shown us fo—' Father started to stammer but our King refused to feign an interest in words of gratitude.

Instead, he turned around swiftly to face my Father once more, his face contorted with anger.

'Then it is a gratitude that I am blind to. You shall have to forgive me, Uildair, for the act of breaking an ancient relic of the Elves do _not_ speak to me as an act of gratitude,' he hissed, causing both Father and me to flinch.

'It was not borne out of intention,' I cried out, the words wrenched from my lips as I lunged forward only to be pulled back by my captors.

The room went silent at my outburst, as if offended and shocked by the sound of my voice. I knew I had spoken out of turn but what choice did I have when I had no manner of defending myself and Father?

Thranduil stopped, his body still and unmoving as my chest heaved with heavy breathing, my body resting on my knees. Then, with a turn of his head, he looked down, his icy blue eyes meeting mine in an electric jolt.

' **My King,' I breathed as his fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist.**

 _Focus._

I swallowed, every part of my body screaming with awareness at his blatant appraisal and scrutiny of me.

 _Do you remember me?_

'She speaks,' he said, his tone flat and my heart sank to my knees.

 _I am but a slave to you._

He raised his eyebrow at me as if daring me to speak further.

'I had knock—' I started to explain but his eyes immediately narrowed.

'Did I grant you permission to speak?' he asked coldly.

' **Do you fear your King?' he asked, his voice much gentler than the one I had been accustomed to.**

 **In the warm light of the flickering candles, his eyes looked soft and inviting as he gestured for me to approach him. The golden goblet in his hand, half empty.**

' **My…My Ki—King,' I stammered.**

 ** _How beautiful you look._**

' **Tell me…' he drawled, swishing his hand in the air gracefully as I took two meek steps forward.**

' **Ye—yes?' I stuttered, the right side of his lips flickering up in amusement.**

' **Do I…the Great Thranduil,** ** _your_** **King…strike terror in the depths of your beating heart?' he finished, his last two words drawn out for effect.**

 **I tilted my head to the side, studying the way his silky, long hair fell in straight strands to his waist. His bushy eyebrows that once lent him a fierceness now only added youth and vulnerability to his face as he stared at me with almost guileless eyes.**

 ** _Is this how I had always imagined you to be when all had left the room?_**

 **How many years had I spent in admiration and awe of his etherealness and beauty? How many years had I spent, feeling my heartbeat quicken as I wished him to glance my way? How many years since I had reached womanhood had I imagined the feel of his lips on mine, trailing down the column of my neck as the secret area between my thighs grew wet with need?**

 ** _How many years did I slip my fingers below, imagining that they were your fingers stroking me?_**

 **I felt the colour rise in my cheeks at the indecency of such thoughts.**

' **No…' I whispered, the word slipping from my lips before I could stop it.**

 **He paused, his eyes widening briefly in surprise at my answer.**

' **You do not fear me?' he queried and I detected a note of amusement in his question.**

 ** _I fear only these inexplicable feelings and thoughts that I have of you…_**

 **I shook my head, feeling my mouth run dry as my heartbeat quickened rapidly and I sent my prayers, hoping that he would not be alert to it.**

' **Why?' he mused, his eyes flickering to the spot next to him, as if beckoning for me to come closer.**

 ** _You are playing with a fire that will ravage you._**

 **But still, I could not help this magnetic pull towards him that I had always felt.**

' **I…I…' I said, hesitantly as I neared him, the words fleeing from my mouth.**

 **Then, he reached out, his fingers brushing the back of my hand gently. I jumped, surprised by the sudden contact to which he gave a low chuckle.**

' **Did you not say that you were unafraid of me?' he asked with a hint of a tease and my eyes widened.**

 **This was a side that I had never seen of him. He had always had his back straight, his movements cool and controlled as he regarded all in front of him with a coldness that matched the wintry nights.**

 ** _But it is also what has drawn you to him, has it not?_**

 **I could not quell the desire to see him wild with abandon, his eyes hazy and bewildered and his lips red and swollen with passion.**

' **Come…speak to me of your thoughts…' he said quietly, his hand reaching out to take mine gently and I gasped.**

 **My heart thudded in my chest loudly.**

' **I…I…umm…' I stammered, flustered by the touch I had dreamt so long about that it was almost unbearable now.**

 **Pulling my hand back gently, my other hand reached to clasp it, as if it could soothe the tingling sensation.**

 ** _Breathe._**

 **Inhaling, I met his eyes, my heart stopping.**

 ** _Do you see me, my King?_**

 **His eyes searched mine intently, slightly muddled by the wine but clear nonetheless.**

 ** _Do you truly see me?_**

 **I had almost despaired and given up any hope that one day he might look me in the eyes as if I were an equal. As if I were someone he could hold a conversation with.**

 ** _Not the mortal maiden condemned to scrubbing the floors and other menial tasks in this realm._**

' **Yes?' he asked, his voice so soothing and gentle, my heart ached.**

' **There…there is a strange and beautiful sadness in your eyes…' I whispered, the words that I had long concealed within me finally said aloud.**

 **His eyes widened with surprise, his jaw slacked as he tilted his head ever so slightly to his left.**

' **There is?' he asked, his voice sounding hollow.**

 ** _Be brave._**

 **I sought the courage to speak from my heart, to tell him words I had long desired to say for I did not know if I would have another chance after** **tonight** **.**

 **He leaned forward, his face turned up towards me. In the dim light, he looked so vulnerable, I could not help but raise my fingers to stroke the side of his face ever so gently.**

 **With that brief contact, his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, as if savouring my touch.**

 ** _My touch._**

 **Then, he opened his eyes, so blue, the breath caught in my throat.**

' **Your coldness…it is but a mask you hide behind,' I whispered, his eyes piercing into the very depths of my soul, I felt bare and naked in front of him.**

 ** _Do you know my every thought? My every fantasy?_**

 **And for a moment, it almost felt as if he did.**

 **My eyes flickered to the way my fingertips moved, brushing the soft, smooth skin of his face, almost reminiscent of starlight.**

' **How beautiful…' I said, softly, wondering if this was perhaps a dream.**

 ** _Then I hope to never wake._**

 **As I met his eyes, his eyelids flickered downwards, closing halfway, as if mesmerized by my words and stroking.**

' **How lonely you must be all these years…' I said, quietly.**

 **His eyes immediately snapped open and I gasped in surprise as his fingers curled around my wrist, dragging me down clumsily onto his lap.**

' **My…my Ki—King…'**

Biting down hard on my quivering bottom lip, I stilled my tongue, detesting myself for dragging up memories that were best left in the deepest and darkest corners of my mind.

 _What had I hoped for?_

I didn't dare give the thought voice for I knew that there would be no favourable answer to it.

'I thought so,' he said, with a slight nod of his head before turning his attention back to Father.

'My King, I beg of you…she may not be of my blood but she is my child and has been so for the past thre—' Father pleaded, looking up at a King who showed no mercy.

 _What had I been thinking?_

'Do not speak to me of ties of blood, as King, what would it speak of me if I allow such an act to go unpunished?' he sneered, throwing his arms, gesturing at his surroundings.

 _I do not need your mercy._

I glared at him, wondering what it had been about him that had captivated me for far too long.

 _Is this who you truly are inside? This cold and unfeeling creature?_

As my eyes ran down his straight and haughty form, I wept for the innocent child within me who had somehow believed him to be a far better being.

 _To be who he was that night._

But I had been mistaken. I turned my head aside, cursing myself silently for having entertained a moment's hope even for a second. I had been such a fool, desperate for another glance at the King who had held me tenderly in his arms, if only for a night. I wasn't far too sure what it was that I been thinking. Perhaps I had thought that he might have bestowed me a kind glance or smile, the smallest sign even of the intimacy we had exchanged. And so, I had escaped my duties and crept stealthily in the shadows before clumsily knocking over an ancient relic that had shattered upon contact with the ground, placed in a restricted area that I should never have been in.

 _Father. I have been such a fool. It is I who has brought you to your knees._

But I had been so wrong. So utterly and irrevocably wrong and I had brought shame and downfall to my father who was now begging the very being I had risked everything for a glimpse at. A being that held no affection for anyone. Not even me.

 **His lips were on mine, his hands around my waist, pressing me flush against his chest. And all I could think of was how warm his lips were. How soft and alive he felt.**

' **Mmmm…' I mumbled against his mouth, my hands placed rather awkwardly on his chest, half prepared to push him away yet finding myself unable to do so.**

 ** _How long have I imagined this? Waited for this moment?_**

 **And now it was here. It was here and it was glorious as I pressed myself closer, wanting every inch of my body to be covered with his as I cupped his face in my hands, giving him the gentleness he so sought after.**

 **He parted my lips gently with his tongue, brushing it against my plump bottom lip, swallowing the small whimper I made as his hand slid up, finding the soft mound of breast, palming it.**

 ** _My King._**

'All that I ask of you, My King, is that you may take me in her place,' Father begged, bowing his head down in absolute submission.

 _No._

Panic wrought through my veins, my heart pumping in my chest as the words of my Father sank in.

'No! Do not take him!' I cried out, desperately lunging forwards to no avail.

 _Father._

'Father!' I gasped, willing for him to look at me.

 _No._

'Take me!' I yelled at the haughty King who had turned to cast his gaze upon me.

 _Do you see me now? Do you see what you have reduced me into?_

The tears streaked down my face for I knew that punishment met out by the King would not be light. My only saving grace would be that Father would not be dragged through the mud with me.

 _He does not deserve this._

I pleaded with my eyes, willing him to see that my Father was innocent and the only thing he had ever been guilty of was showing a helpless mortal girl, love and affection.

 _He should not have to be punished for this._

I couldn't read his thoughts as he scrutinized me. The unsaid words hanging heavily in the air as I begged silently. Begged for him to recognize the girl who had given part of herself to him that night and that if he remembered…if he even remembered her for one short moment, he would show some mercy.

'Why should I?' he finally spoke, his tone filled with disdain, sparking a furious anger deep within me.

 _Why should you?_

His eyes held mine but I knew that his question was thrown towards Father.

 _Why? Do you wish to hear him beg? Does it elevate your status as a ruler?_

'M—my King, I wo—would do any—' Father started to speak but it was my turn to cut him off.

 _I would sooner have you leap over my dead body than to beg._

'Father! Do _not_ beg him! It is of no use!' I cried out, glaring up at Thranduil whose eyes had narrowed upon my rebellion.

 _I was a fool to give you my body and a part of my heart but I would be even more of a fool if I allowed you to take my dignity._

Tensing my jaw, I jutted my chin out defiantly, meeting his eyes with a fire that will not die.

'Uilwen, do not speak to your King with such insolence,' my Father hissed.

Turning to face him, I wondered if this was perhaps the last time I would lay my eyes on him. And I wondered if Elves had the same heart as I did. I wondered if Elves could feel their heart break inside the same way mortals did, destroying them in the process.

'He is not my King,' I hissed back, silencing my Father who drew back in shock at my words.

'Uilwen…' he mumbled but I was far too furious to contain all my emotions.

 _All the emotions I had kept within, believing myself to be inferior amidst the Elves who taunted me to no end._

And perhaps, it was because it was _him_ who was doing it now. It was this King whom I had thought had thought me as his equal. Who _had_ treated me as his equal.

 _But it was just a fool's dream._

'He is cold and unfeeling,' I cried, meeting Thranduil's gaze that was quick turning furious.

 _I was wrong._

I took in a deep breath, steadying myself.

'There is no love in him,' I spat out, tilting my head to meet his eyes now darkened with anger.

Everything was still for a moment, my venomous words hanging in the quiet air.

'You dare speak to me in such a manner, mortal?' he roared, bending down so that he could lean in close and I saw his calm demeanour shatter for a moment.

'There is no mercy in you,' I said, my eyes searching his for the man who had lain with me that night.

 _He's not in there._

'Is. There. Not?' he hissed, enunciating his words carefully, each punctuated with such poison, I would have flinched if I didn't have a fire burning inside of me.

' **My King,' I gasped, quickly pushing myself off of him just as his thumb started to circle the outline of my burgeoning nipple.**

 **The little jolt that ran through my body served as a splash of cold water to my face.**

 ** _What have you gotten yourself into?_**

 **He made a sound of protest but I could not meet his eyes with mine, heat and colour rising high in my cheeks at my immoral behaviour.**

 **Gulping, I tried to smooth my skirts down, bowing quickly as a sign for me to take my leave.**

' **I…I sho—should go,' I stammered, turning around quickly to make my way out of his chambers.**

 **I should never have wandered in** **tonight** **. But I had been curious. Far too curious when I had seen dim light flickering from his chambers before hearing a loud clatter of metal hitting the floor. I had hurried in only to find that the King had swept his dinner plate from the table to the floor, focused on consuming the wine from his goblet instead.**

' **Wait…' he called out, softly and I heard him rush out of his seat, my heart beating in my chest and I could think of nothing else except the way he gripped at my hand, staying me.**

 **And then, he was tugging at it, pulling me towards the nearest wall before he pushed me against it, enveloping me in his arms.**

' **My…my King…' I trembled, his entire figure towering and dominating over me with his hands on either sides of my head.**

 ** _This…this…_**

 **I could barely think as his eyes held mine in a strikingly honest moment.**

' **Lirimaer,' he whispered, the word said so softly and fleetingly, I wondered if I had misheard him.**

 ** _Lovely one…_**

 **I recognized the Elven term and the breath caught in my throat.**

 ** _Lovely one._**

 **I could not deny the warm tingling that started in the centre of my chest, spreading outwards.**

' **I had thought you did not fear me, lirimaer, why are you running away?' he asked, his voice low and soft and I had to avert my gaze downwards.**

 **All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating and the blood rushing in my ears at his proximity. At the warmth that his body emanated and the almost delicious tingling of his touch that left my skin burning and yearning for more.**

 **But his hand was on my chin, lifting it up, ensuring that I had no way of escape as he held onto me.**

 ** _You are all that I want._**

 **I wanted to tell him that. I wanted to whimper and mewl the words beneath his mouth, over and over again.**

 ** _You are all that I had ever wanted for the longest time._**

' **Tell me,' he whispered, leaning in so close that I could smell the sweet hint of wine in his breath.**

 ** _I…_**

 **His eyes were dark and hazy, resembling a want that I recognized.**

' **Do you not desire me?' he asked, his voice once again so quiet yet commanding that it drew nothing but an answer from my lips.**

 **I swallowed, looking deep into his eyes, knowing that once the truth had been uttered, there was no retrieving it back.**

 ** _But what if all I ever have is_** ** _tonight_** ** _?_**

 **My tongue darted out to wet my bottom lip and his eyes followed that quick movement, spurring a lust in me that I had not known before.**

' **Hmm?' he prompted me once more, softly.**

 ** _So much, it is unbearable._**

' **It is the one thing I fear of the most,' I whispered, my breath coming in short and quick spurts now.**

 **His eyes grew even darker and before I could speak further, he had closed the final distance between us, his lips reaching down to take mine as his arms lifted me up against his body, pinning me against the wall.**

 **I wrapped my legs around his lithe waist as he settled between my skirts, his entire body holding me up as his hand roamed my body, setting fire to the pathways as his lips pleaded mine to open to him like a blooming flower.**

 **I opened, whimpering into his mouth as his thumb sought out the rosy bud of my breast, the sensation translating into a dampness between my thighs that ached for him. He kissed me hard, his tongue slipping in to gently brush against mine and I was kissing him back. Kissing and kissing with a yearning that transcended all the years that I had hidden beneath my blanket and blushed at the audacity of my thoughts yet my fingers would seek the little nub of the place that grew wet with ache and hunger for my King.**

 **And then, he was pressing his hips against mine, the friction causing me to mewl as I felt molten liquid rush below and I pressed my lower body against him harder, wanting him with a need that I did not quite understand but still sought for.**

 ** _Take me._**

 **I startled myself at that blatant thought before it settled down deep in my stomach and I knew that it was what I had wanted all this while. I knew without a doubt that this was what I wanted to happen.**

 **And then, I pulled away gently and we were both heaving against each other, heavy with a frenzy of lust and desire. I looked into his eyes, my heart sighing with relief at the softness I saw still reflected in them.**

 ** _This is the King whom I shall give my body to._**

 **As I gently stroked the side of his face, marvelling at his beauty and the way he could stoke this fire within me in a way no other being had ever done in all three and twenty winters of my life.**

' **Be gentle with me,' I whispered, feeling a deep stirring in my heart at the realization that** **tonight** **would be the night where I would finally descend into womanhood.**

 **As my fingers traced down to his lips that only moments ago, had set fire to mine, he flicked his tongue out, wetting the pad of them and flaring desire within me.**

' **I am your King,' he said, softly and I nodded my head, struggling to concentrate on his words as he nipped at my fingers playfully with his teeth.**

 **And as he pressed his hips against mine, I felt in anticipating the imprint of his swollen flesh against mine and let out a small whimper.**

 ** _Soon._**

' **I will be gentle with you.'**

'I am seeking fair judgement from a creature that is blind and deaf to my pleas. All that I ask is that you spare my father from the wrongdoing that he took no part in but instead, you relish in this torment you inflict upon us and if death should be the punishment, I shall not waste it begging another word from you,' I hissed, lashing out at the being who had forgotten all his words and promises that had evaporated in a night of passion, tangled in sheets of silk.

' **How soft your skin is,' he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose down the column of my neck as his hands pressed my arms down, my body sinking further into his bed.**

 **I gave out a small laugh, quickly replaced by a gasp as he rubbed the silk of his sheets against my inner thighs.**

' **Smoother than silk,' he whispered against my skin before his tongue trailed a wet path across my collarbone and my hands gripped at his back, the nails digging into his flesh.**

 **Reaching the spare area of skin between my breast, he placed a kiss there, the tip of his tongue pressing against it, leaving a wet spot behind as I threaded my fingers through his hair.**

 **His lips trailed further down and I arched my back as his hands went to my thighs, smoothing down them before drawing them open to a squeal of protest from me.**

' **My…my King!' I gasped, trying desperately to clamp my legs shut together, feeling colour rise within me at how wet I was for him.**

 ** _I can…smell…_**

 **I closed my eyes in humiliation as the smell of my desire wafted through the air ever so subtly.**

' **Do not close your eyes, lirimaer,' he whispered, his breath tickling the area slightly below my belly and I squirmed, causing him to press his hands down further on my thighs.**

 ** _No._**

 **But I could not help it. I could not help but squeeze them tight as I willed myself to curl up in a ball of embarrassment.**

 **And then I felt it, a tiny butterfly kiss pressed on the inside of my left thigh, his lips lingering on the patch of skin that was dangerously close to where I needed him the most.**

' **Will you not do as your King commands?' he asked, his voice dark and husky as his fingers stroke the inside of the other thigh, tingling it.**

 **He paused, as if staring up at me in anticipation and I wanted more. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to do anything but wait for it was sweet torture.**

' **Look at me,' he demanded, his tone so dominating, I found my eyelids fluttering open as they focused hazily on his.**

 ** _I…_**

 **The breath caught in my throat at how dangerous and lethal he looked, almost as if a predator prowling between my thighs and I felt myself moisten further.**

' **My Ki—' I started to say but he silenced me, pressing a kiss to the top of my womanhood and I blushed, the colour rising hard and fast, I felt as if my body would surely explode in flames.**

' **Thranduil…' he murmured, correcting me, his voice vibrating against my sensitive flesh and my hips jerked slightly in anticipation.**

' **Thr—Thran—' I stammered, unable to speak his name in full.**

' **Say it,' he whispered but I shook my head and his eyes narrowed at me but still, the word refused to leave my lips.**

 **He flexed his shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine and my heart stopped.**

' **I want you to look at me as I taste you,' he growled and I swallowed, nervousness rising within me even as I nodded my head.**

 **His eyes darkened, sharpening with intent and I had barely taken a sharp intake of breath when he was exploring me, his fingers parting open my flesh slick with want and need for him, coated in moisture that he lapped with his tongue as I writhed in bed.**

 ** _I.._**

 **I could not think past the fact that he was staring at me so intimately. That he was breathing me in and tasting me. Tasting my desire for him.**

 **My fingers were tangled in his hair as I threw my head back, my body unable to take the pleasure from his tongue circling the little nub that I used to press and circle with fingers over and over again.**

 **And then, he was growling against my flesh, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body, jolting me back to his words of how my eyes should be on him.**

 **I lifted my head up slightly, feeling a stab of fierce desire, almost paralyzing me as I saw the top of his head between my thighs, his eyes focused intensely on me and I could not help but let a whimper pass through my lips.**

 **He held my gaze, his tongue pressing and circling that little pearl of pleasure faster and faster, drawing cry after cry from the back of my throat but his eyes never allowing mine to leave his. As if he wanted me to know that this was all him. That only he could bring me to such heights of pleasure. That only he knew what I tasted like and how I smelt like.**

 **And then, with his eyes never leaving mine, he slipped it into my wet and hot entrance. I could no longer hold it back as I threw my head back, eyes closed as I let out a guttural cry.**

' **Thranduil.'**

He looked at me, his eyes so cold and harsh, they stopped my words momentarily, freezing them in my chest.

'Take him away,' he said curtly, flicking his wrist in a gesture which I was coming to detest.

 _What?_

'Uilwen,' Father cried out to me as the guards started to pull him away.

'Father,' I screamed, trying to break free of my restraints but they were far too strong as I struggled against them, kicking and clawing with all my strength.

'Unhand me,' I spat at the two Elves.

 _Father._

'Are these the actions of a fair and just King? Have my words no—' I started to yell at Thranduil who had his eyes fixated on me in a strange bemusing way.

'Guards,' he snapped, his eyes not leaving mine, as if he enjoyed taunting me.

'Take him to his chambers and see that he remains there until the mortal and I have finished negotiating the full terms of her punishment,' he said, drily.

 _Wha—what?_

My eyes widened at his command.

 _Negotiations?_

'Uilwen,' Father called out to me as the guards continued dragging him.

 _At least he has spared you._

And even though I did not know of the fate that awaited me, I felt my heart sigh with relief that no harm would befall him.

'I shall return to you Father,' I cried out my promise just as he disappeared from sight and the sound of his protests soon grew far and distant.

 _Father…_

My eyes remained transfixed at the spot where Father had been kneeling just moments ago.

'Leave us,' Thranduil snapped at the two guards holding me captive.

Immediately, my arms fell to the ground and I jerked forward at the sudden release, my hands reaching out to prevent me from falling.

'My King,' I heard the two Elves say before taking their leave.

 _What terms?_

It was only when the silence became utterly deafening in the wake of their departure did my heart start pounding at the inevitable that laid in front of me.

 _Thranduil…_

'Stand up,' he barked at me, his voice filled with irritation.

Not needing a second order, I hurried to scramble on my feet, refusing to allow him to see me down.

As I turned around to brush my skirt free from the dirt, I suddenly felt an air of movement behind me, stilling my actions and heart.

Straightening my back, I cleared my throat, my hands hanging by my sides as I felt his eyes burn holes into the back of my head.

 _What punishment would you have for me?_

But no matter how much those words burned the tip of my tongue, I kept it still, knowing that it would be an unwise move.

And then, I heard it. I heard the soft sound of footsteps as he began prowling, circling me with and intense and deadly gaze.

'Hmmm…' he mused as he stepped in front of me, pausing as I glared up at him, my chin jutted out defiantly.

He held my gaze briefly before continuing in his circle, slowly and languidly, as if he knew that the anticipation outweighed the actual punishment itself.

'How different you seem,' he purred, leaning in as he began circling me once more as if he were the predator and I, the prey.

 _As are you…_

I wasn't quite too sure what he meant but I could only reasonably assume that I was not one of his other Elves who had bowed and listened in awe of him.

 _Once…_

I thought bitterly, refusing to give voice to the ache in my heart.

 _Never again._

Squaring my shoulders, I tensed my jaw further, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a weak stance.

'Uilwen…' he murmured, leaning in closely to my left as I resisted the urge to flinch, my hands clenching into tight fists.

'That is your name?' he asked.

Before I could reply, his footsteps began again, moving in front of me with his back straight and hands clasped behind with his head held high.

'Yes,' I said through gritted teeth, wishing he would stop pacing around me in a manner that made me feel as if I were a cornered rabbit.

'The irony…' he whispered, leaning in once more quickly and I felt my heart clench at the tone of his voice.

 _No. It cannot be._

My eyes widened, but I refused to utter a word even as he stood behind me and leaned in so close, his breath was tickling my ear.

'When it means virgin,' he whispered.

' **Thranduil…I…' I moaned, reaching up to press his naked body against mine as he positioned his swollen flesh against my entrance.**

' **Hush,' he whispered, pressing one long slender finger against my lips as the other rubbed his hard flesh up and down against the entrance, coating it with my moisture and teasing me to a feverish pitch.**

' **Thranduil,' I cried out, desperate for him as I reached up and captured his mouth in mine.**

 **And then he was pushing himself in and I cried against his mouth at the tight invasion. Struggling to take in a deep breath, he paused, as if sensing my discomfort at the accommodation of his flesh in mine. Kissing me softly, he rocked his hips against mine, as if trying to relax me and loosen me up.**

 **His lips were yielding, lulling me into a sense of security as his tongue sought mine stroke after stroke as he eased into my aching flesh further and further.**

' **Mmm…' I murmured into his mouth, the stabbing pain I had felt at first slowly subsiding as he covered himself in me fully.**

 **Staying there briefly, he continued exploring my mouth as his hand went up to gently knead my breast, his entire hand cupping it before he pinched the rosy bud between his fingers, soliciting a yelp from my lips before he traced his along the line of my jaw, reaching my neck.**

' **Thranduil,' I let out soft cries as he rocked within me, an ache of pleasure throbbed at where we were joined.**

 **He lavished soft kisses and nibbles at the side of my neck as he slowly drew himself out to a whimper of my protest.**

 **I felt the tremors of his laughter in his chest and the vibrations on my skin from his lips before he pushed himself back in all the way to the hilt and I whimpered once more at the wave of pleasure from the movement.**

 ** _I need you._**

 **Then, again and again he drew out and in, each stroke quicker than the next till all I could hear the slick sound of our fleshes sliding against the other as I grew wetter and wetter with need for him. There was something building up within me, something that I was seeking for but was unable to reach as he drove into me over and over again.**

 **I dug my nails into his back, filling his ears with soft cries as I clung onto him, breathing heavily as he too breathed into my neck and ear with moans of pleasure that spurred me on.**

' **I…I…' I cried out, reaching desperately for a way out of this feverish crescendo inside of me.**

' **Yield to it, lirimaer,' he whispered into my ear as I mewled with another hard slap against of my flesh by his.**

' **Let it go,' he growled, moving harder and faster, as if somehow he could drive me into the bed.**

 ** _Close, so close._**

 **And then, he bit down on my shoulder, his teeth not deep enough to break the skin but enough to send a fierce jolt of pleasure that sent me over the edge and then I was falling and falling as my body shuddered in convulsed spasms as I clung onto him, crying his name out over and over again as he held onto me.**

' **Good…good…' he kept whispering into my ear, trying to soothe me as I threw my head back, sweat dotting my forehead.**

 **He was still going, still driving into me with such force, I was mewling. And then, he reached it, his body trembling as he held still, his flesh pumping his seed hot and deep within me as I bit down on my bottom lip. Pumping and pumping until he was spent and his body was lax but I could still feel it. I could still feel him hot and wet inside of me even as he collapsed on top, his body dotted in beads of sweat.**

 ** _Thranduil…_**

I gasped, my mouth running dry.

 _You know._

'Still not running away?' he purred into my ear and my body froze, unable to move, unable to turn around as his voice caressed me.

'How unlike you to be silent,' he taunted and my heart fell.

Because he wasn't the same. He wasn't the Thranduil who had been gentle and soothed me. He wasn't the Thranduil who had pressed his lips against mine, matching my tongue stroke for stroke as he sought an intimacy with me I had never had with anyone else.

'Or do you not remember what has taken place between us?' he asked, his voice lowered and darker, stirring up memories of how he had spoken to me with a voice filled with desire.

 _Stop being a fool._

I trembled, my hands shaking by my sides as he leaned in even closer, so close his lips were brushing against the flesh of my ear and I shuddered, hating the way my nipples had started to harden reactively.

'Perhaps, you would prefer I remind… _you_?' he growled, his hands sliding down slowly and sensuously down my arms, drawing a gasp from my lips till he reached my wrists and crossed my arms in front of me with his before pulling me back so that my back was pressed against his body.

 _I shall not allow this mistake to repeat._

It was far too difficult as my body remembered him. Remembered every inch of him that I had kissed. Remembered the way his skin had shimmered like starlight as he moved on top of me, pressing kisses down my body. Remembered the look in his eyes as he tasted me on his lips.

I squeezed my thighs together even as he pressed his lips against my ear, his breath hot and heavy.

'No!' I cried out, the syllable pulled out from the depths of my soul as I wrenched myself from his grasp, turning around to face him, my eyes bewildered as I searched his surprised face for his intention.

'Why did you not tell me you were a virgin?' he hissed, his eyes narrowing on me as he took a step forward.

 _I…_

'I…I…' I stammered, stumbling backwards, unable to bear being close to him, not when all I could think of was how he had set my skin on fire and how I wanted him to do it all again.

Again and again until we both collapsed in exhaustion in a tangle of limbs till neither of us knew where one started and one ended.

'Wha—what difference would it have made?' I snapped back at him defensively, my hands curling into balls of fists once more.

He recoiled, almost as if he had not expected my reply.

 _I had decided to give myself to you that night. It was my choice._

'I would have been far gentler,' he said, his voice cold as he glared at me, almost as if he resented the fact that I had robbed his chance of being so.

 _You were perfection that night._

And suddenly, I hated the way it seemed so crowded in my chest, as if everything was falling inwards with no space to breathe save for the prickling of tears I felt at the back of my eyes which I refused to let fall.

 _You shall not shed a tear. Not a single tear._

'I am afraid, _my King,_ that is an event that cannot be reversed,' I snapped, trying to mask the whirling of emotions inside of me.

He paused, tilting his head to study me momentarily and I stood there, refusing to back down or curl my body inwards as if I had something to hide.

'You are right. It _cannot_ be reversed,' he agreed and I felt my heart give way to relief to the final discussion of the subject.

 _It was one night and it was a night of perfection that shall have to last me for my short mortal lifetime._

And although it ached to think of the being who would never return, at the very least, when I laid in bed at night, I could pretend…I could just pretend for a moment that I could hear the soft sounds of his breathing next to me as he draped an arm around me. I could close my eyes and feel the light flutter of his kisses brushing against my forehead as he whispered Elven terms of endearment into my ear. At the very least, I had that.

 _It will have to be enough._

'However,' he said, his tone almost like a warning, snapping my attention to him immediately.

'There is still that…matter of your punishment,' he drawled, his eyes focusing on me in a manner that caused unrest within.

 _My punishment._

But as I saw a slight flare in his nostrils and the way his eyes darkened immeasurably, the breath caught in my throat.

 _Surely you jest._

I took another step back as he advanced towards me, his jaw taut with intent. He stood in front of me, his body towering over mine before he bent down, bridging the gap between us. My mouth ran dry as he pinched my chin and pushed it upwards with a startling familiarity that translated into a burst of lust that slid down my stomach and settled between my thighs. And even as his eyes searched mine, I knew what his next question would be.

 _And worse. I know what my answer will be._

My heart stopped.

'What if I still desire you, lirimaer?'

lee pace lee pace fanfiction lee pace fanficlee pace fic thranduil thranduil fanfictionthranduil fanfic thranduil fic lotr the hobbituilwen

 **203 notes** Jan 29th, 2015

 **xosadafxo** likes this

 **dannyvllrl** likes this

 **britishteastorm** likes this

 **elsabear** likes this

 **crysanthxmum** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **cumberwumbersome** likes this

 **thiddy-destroyed-my-life** likes this

 **lokisgoldengoddess** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **faery-vibes** likes this

 **angelic-devil** likes this

 **mattnichollsdimples** likes this

 **prettychickadie21** likes this

 **nessquickk25** likes this

 **inside-the-mind-of-a-wallflower** likes this

 **verdonafrost** likes this

 **diversewithclass** likes this

 **xxdeadlyviperxx** likes this

 **dragonslikesmaug** likes this

 **winterheart17** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **blameitondoctorwho** likes this

 **lumensolis** likes this

 **lunarosaeatsfood** likes this

 **whitequeenkimmie** likes this

 **heidanie** likes this

 **septembercigarette** likes this

 **findingacat** likes this

 **rosessunflowersandteacups** likes this

 **ladypaceofmirkwood** likes this

 **emily-2-1** reblogged this from **leepacefrustration**

 **onemoresteptilforever** likes this

 **burayaikicay** likes this

 **veyzus** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **fanficswhatelse** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **sterek-howls** likes this

 **colorful-umbrellas** likes this

 **a-fallen-angel-and-his-hunter** likes this

 **fantasymind231** likes this

 **itsnerdgirl6044** likes this

 **peodbears** reblogged this from **winterheart17**

 **peodbears** likes this

 **insatiable-craveable** likes this

 **silver-exorcist** likes this

 **thetruenirvana** likes this

 **diarinosalio** reblogged this from **leepacefrustration**

 **diarinosalio** likes this

 **gre-en-t-e-a** likes this

 **rltoribio** likes this

 **damageditem** likes this

 **puncakes5** likes this

 **kortsen** likes this

 **Show more no** **tes**


End file.
